iWill Fight Her Instead
by PigSlay
Summary: What if Sam had been the one to fight Shelby instead? Selby.
1. Chapter 1: Different Video

**iWill Fight Her Instead**

**Chapter 1: Different Video**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is for ****franciee** **from LiveJournal who wanted a story on what would happen if Sam fought Shelby instead.**

"_Shelby's really good."_

"_Oh I don't know Carls, I think you could take her."_

"No," Carly replied. "I couldn't do that. But you could."

"Oh yeah," Sam said sarcastically, putting up a fist. "Come on Shelby, hit me with all you got. I could go right here right now."

Carly laughed. "You hear her?" she continued sarcastically. "Sam is bad."

"Oh yeah," Sam kept doing fake punches. "Yeah baby, bad to the bone."

The two girls continued being sarcastic.

Later…

"Oh great," Freddie was reading the comments on their iCarly video. "So many people took the things Sam said the wrong way. They think she REALLY meant she could get rid of Shelby."

"Move aside, Fredward," Sam pushed him off the seat and sat down. She read through the comments. "Oh, what do they know?" She got up from the computer.

"Sam," Freddie got up. Sam pushed him down again. "Sam! This is serious. Everybody thinks you hate Shelby." Carly went over to Freddie and helped him up.

"Oh whatever Fredface," Sam sat down on the couch. "And if they think I hate Shelby, they can live with their lies. But Shelby's my cele- uh… favorite celebrity." She didn't want anybody, not even Carly, to know she had a secret crush on the famous fighter who won everytime; Shelby Marx.

Sam had pictures on the wall, every poster, every magazine, and every Shelby outfit. She even had a Shelby Marx fashion doll.

Somebody rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Carly opened the door.

"Is Sam here?" The girl at the door said.

"Yeah…" Carly responded. "Sam!"

Sam went to the door beside Carly. She smiled, it took all her strength not to explode with happy fangirl screams.

"Hello Sam Puckett," the girl at the door said. "I'm Shelby Marx."

"Aahhhh," Sam whispered.

"I saw your video."

"AAAHHH!" Sam screamed happily and fainted.

**iWill Fight Her Instead**


	2. Chapter 2: Different Press Conference

**iWill Fight Her Instead**

**Chapter 2: Different Press Conference**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Does anybody know what 'the microphone place' is called? I can't remember the name of it.**

Several minutes later…

"Does she always do this?" Shelby had Sam's head on her lap, and Carly had Sam's legs on her lap.

"Sometimes," Carly shrugged. "She was excited when we met Jackson Colt, but not THIS excited."

Sam opened her eyes. She looked down and saw Shelby's feet.

_Oh my gosh, _she thought. _My head is on Shelby's lap!_

She turned to face the brown-haired pro-fighter with a tired and apologetic smile.

Shelby, understanding what she meant, said, "It's okay." She smiled and nodded in a 'you can sit up now' motion.

Sam sat up in between Shelby and Carly.

"So, Shelby," Carly said. "You saw me and Sam's video?"

"Yes," Shelby nodded.

"We weren't serious," Sam explained. "We were just joking."

"Oh," Shelby was slightly disappointed. "So you DON'T want to fight me?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam smiled. "That's the best idea ever!"

"What?!" Carly was shocked.

"Great," Shelby smiled. "So I'll see you at the press conference."

She left with her body guards to the door.

"Wait, Shelby," Freddie came towards her with a plate of raisin bread toast. "I made you some raisin bread toast."

"Raisins creep me out," Shelby said.

Her body guards closed the door on Freddie.

"See you," Sam waved and daydreamed.

Carly looked at her best friend with confusion. "Sam, do you know what you just did?"

"Yes I do," Sam said. "I just agreed to fight my celebrity c- my favorite celebrity."

"No you don't," Carly repeated. "This is serious, she could seriously hurt you."

"Oh Sam knows what she's doing alright," Freddie crossed his arms. "Everytime Sam has a crush on somebody, she considers a fight a date. With Jonah, they fought two days before getting together. With Gibby-"

"You were dating Gibby?!" Carly was surprised.

"Sam finally agreed to date him," Freddie continued. "After 2 weeks of fighting. And me, after the first time we met, she would always fight with me from there on. We dated before, but then figured it would be better to continue just fighting. So, Sam has a crush on Shelby." He smirked.

"Fredfag!" Sam yelled. She went over and flipped him. Then, angry, ran out of Carly's house and to her own house.

At the Press conference…

"What are you going to do?" Carly whispered in Sam's ear.

"Trash talk," Sam responded.

"Are you sure?" Carly said. "Shelby's been nice to you so far, you shouldn't ruin it."

"It's just fake," Sam explained. "To get them going for the fight."

She stood at the microphone place. "First question?" She pointed to somebody way in the back.

"Sam," a person asked. "Have you ever fought someone before?"

"Weelll…" Sam started.

"Ha," Freddie stood up. "She's the QUEEN of fighting people. She picks on me and Gibby ALL the time during school physically and emotionally."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Freddison, couldn't have done it… well, I probably could have."

"So Sam," another person asked. "Be honest. What do you think of Shelby?"

Oh no, Sam thought. Her eyes opened wide. This question, they had to ask this? What am I going to say? I honestly love her, she's my idol, I'm her number 1 fan, she's my celebrity crush? No, that's not trash talk.

Sam gulped. "Umm… Shelby's the worst fighter I've ever seen! I mean, it's obvious that girl has a stunt double do everything for her."

Everybody gasped.

Sam hid a tear. "Umm… next question."

"Stunt double?!" Shelby couldn't believe her ears. "I don't use stunt doubles!"

"Oh yeah? I see you now, you're fatter than you are on TV."

"Oh no," Carly said.

"Oh really?" Shelby was angry now.

"Yeah," Sam said, hiding the guilt in her eyes. "It should be easy beating you."

"She's really pushing it," Carly worried.

"You can't talk to my granddaughter like that!" Shelby's grandmother said.

"Be quiet, granny, go back to the funeral home!"

Suddenly everybody started to get into a fight.

"Shelby!" Sam tried to say through all the yelling. "Shelby!"

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She somehow quickly headed through the crowd of people to Carly. She had on a sad face, almost torn up shirt, and somehow ended up with an autographed Shelby handbag.

Without a word, she pulled Carly's wrist out the door, crying.

Shelby could just barely see Sam's sad face through all the fighting.

The next day…

Sam had slept over at Carly's house, crying pretty much the whole night.

She opened her eyes, not being able to get it out of her head that she had trash-talked her celebrity crush one too many times.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sam hid her face under the blanket, not wanting anybody to see her right now.

"Sam?" Shelby said. "Sam?"

She looked under the blanket and was surprised to see a sad Sam, eyes about locked open, motionless, tons of tears filling her eyes.

After seeing all the iCarly webisodes, this was a side of Sam nobody had ever seen. She was never sad, always doing something to Freddie, eyes only open when they needed to be, and no tears filling them.

And, what was this? Sam was holding a diary.

Shelby picked it out of her hand, and strangely Sam had no grip on it whatsoever.

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe it. I made fun of Shelby. MY favorite celebrity fighter and I said one too many things. I was just trying to trash-talk her to get everybody excited for the fight. :( I should've listened to Carly and just been nice.**

**- Sam**

Shelby snapped her fingers in front of Sam's eyes. "Sam? It's me, Shelby."

Sam turned to face her, her eyes slowly turning regular open. She blinked some of the tears away, but not all of them. "I… I'm sorry Shelby."

Shelby put her right hand on Sam's left shoulder. "It's okay. And here's your diary."

"What did you read?" Sam yanked it out of her hand.

"Just the one where you were trying to trash-talk me to get everybody excited for the fight," Shelby replied.

Sam silently sighed with relief.

"Now," Shelby said. "Would you like to come practice with me?"

"Aaahhh!" Sam happily fainted again.

Shelby laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She took her hand and helped her up.

"Bye Carly," Sam waved to the almost-asleep Carly. "I'm going to practice with Shelby."

"Good," Carly said tiredly, almost as if she was sleep talking.

"Now get some rest cupcake," Sam and Shelby went to the door. "See you later."

**iWill Fight Her Instead**

**End Notes: I'm sorry, I'm not sure if the 'microphone place' is called the stall or post or something. So, just tell me if you know what it is. Also, Sam calling Carly cupcake is a reference to the first episode.**


	3. Chapter 3: Different Fight

**iWill Fight Her Instead**

**Chapter 3: Different Fight**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer walked to the fighting place.

Carly of course, being the nice girl she is, waved to the people in the audience.

"She's not the one Shelby's fighting, is she?" Somebody in the audience asked.

"No, the blond one is," somebody else replied.

Sam's face lit up when she saw Shelby. "Hi Shelby."

Shelby waved.

Carly took off Sam's jacket. "So, are you guys really fighting or is it fake?"

"No," Sam responded. "W… we're really fighting."

Sam went into the fight rink, but didn't bother putting on the mouth thing.

"Go!" the man blew the whistle.

Shelby started out by trying to punch Sam, but Sam ducked under, went trough Shelby's legs and, on the other side of Shelby, flipped her.

Shelby got up and dusted her shoulders.

While she did that, Sam pushed her back down. She was laying on her stomach. Sam cracked Shelby's back with her feet by standing on top of her. Then, getting off, hit her on the shoulder.

The moment Shelby stood up, Sam pinned her down by her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Shelby whispered.

"Fighting," Sam whispered back.

"Are you sure you couldn't be just a little bit softer?"

"And that concludes round one," the announcer guy said.

At the hospital…

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were in Shelby's room.

A nurse walked into the room. "Oh no, too many guests. 2 have to leave."

Freddie and Spencer left the room. They knew Sam was the one who truly wanted to see Shelby, and Carly was her best friend.

Sam walked up to Shelby, who was laying down on a hospital bed. "Shelby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you so much." No longer could she old back the tears, staring at Shelby's half open eyes, and knowing what she had done to the one she loved. "The truth is, you've always been my celebrity crush. Ever since you started and broke that French girl's braces." She bent down to give Shelby a soft hug.

"Sam," Shelby tiredly said.

"Yes?" Sam said through her tears.

"Come here."

Sam walked over to her, and with what strength she had left, she put her lips on Sam's. "It's okay. I forgive you. Now, are you feeling better?"

"AAAHHH!" Sam happily fainted one more time.

"Yep," Shelby laughed. "That's my Sam."

**iWill Fight Her Instead**


End file.
